This agreement between the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), NIH and the Department of Energy (DOE) provides support (or instrumentation (or advanced beam lines that will support research needs of the life sciences community at the National Synchrotron Light Source-II (NSLS[unreadable]II) at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL).